Hodari
Hodari is a tiny turquoise pygmy gecko who dreams of being in a crocodile float and is friends with Beshte. Role in the Series "The Little Guy" Hodari wants to be a crocodile. He asks Makuu if he could be part of his float. Makuu says no and Hodari runs off. He meets Shupavu and Njano and they say that they know another crocodile. Hodari asks Kiburi if he can join their float. After doing the crocodile inanition spar Hodari joins them. They soon head into the Pride Lands but is stoped by the Lion Guard. Hodari gets confused when Beshte tells them that they're bad guys. Hodari gets mad at him and leaves. Kiburi's float soon fights Makuu's float and Hodari knows he's on the wrong side. He sees Beshte and Beshte says that he'll always be his friend until the Pride Lands end. Hodari soon helps Makuu get out of the fight he's having with Kiburi. Kion soon uses his Roar of the Elders on Kiburi's float. Hodari then becomes a member as Makuu's float. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Hodari helps fight the Army of Scar. Relationships Friends Beshte Hodari and Beshte are good friends. Beshte tells Hodari to follow his dreams of being a crocodile. Hodari asks Beshte if he would introduce him to Makuu. When Hodari asked to join his float they laughed at him. Hodari briefly fell out with Beshte when the gecko fell into Kiburi's trap, and believed that Beshte was just angry at him for following his dream with a crocodile that Beshte did not approve of. However, later, when Kiburi betrayed Hodari, he was surprised to hear that the hippo still cared for him despite his actions, and helped him to save Makuu. Makuu At first, Makuu gives doubts about Hodari, and thinks his dream of being a crocodile completely ridiculous but when Kiburi nearly ended his life, Hodari reminded him to use a new move they had been practicing, and was able to get Kiburi off himself. After the fight, Makuu asked Hodari if he still wanted to join the float, as a thank you for saving his life, to which Hodari happily accepts and is announced an honorary crocodile. As of now currently, they seem to be on friendly terms, with Makuu respecting Hodari for saving him and for showing the bravery and the heart of a crocodile and it looks like the gecko respects him as well. Acquaintances Kion Hodari and Kion are good relationship as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. He also helps the Lion Guard fight Scar's Army. Bunga Hodari and Bunga are good relationship as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Fuli Hodari and Fuli are good relationship as she believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Ono Hodari and Ono are good relationship as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Simba And Nala Hodari is on good terms with the king and queen of the Pride Lands. Enemies Kiburi's Float Hodari hates Kiburi's Float. He joined their float since Makuu wouldn't let him in his. Kiburi thought that the gecko would get them in the Pride Lands. However after his plan failed he decided to attack Makuu's Watering Hole. Hodari helps Makuu out and was proud that Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on Kiburi;s Float. Reirei's Pack Hodari hates Reirei's Pack since they worked for Scar. Mzingo's Parliament Hodari hates Mzingo's Parliament since they worked for Scar. Scar Hodari hates Scar since he's a Pridelander. Trivia *Unlike most reptiles in the series, Hodari is capable of standing and walking on his hind legs. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Lizards Category:Reformed characters